The Will of the Successor
by A-Lysdove63
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Mix the Pain of losing everyone dear, Fury at a Goddess, a now Juuybi powered Jinchuriki, and an unpredictable Kunoichi messing with Space-Time Fuuinjutsu. Shake well. Naruto flings herself back into the past, but maybe a bit too far. At least she isn't completely alone.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew across the land. Dulled cerulean blue eyes looked over the land, emotionless. Any emotion she had was long locked away. What did it matter if she cried now? No one would be there to comfort her. No one would be there to tell her everything would be alright.

Why?

Because there was no one left.

The battle with Tobi, later learned to be Uchiha Obito, turned into a different battle. One against Obito, reanimated Madara Uchiha, and the Juubi.

Hope had sparked when She'd been on death's door. The Sage of the Six paths had gifted her part of his power after getting pieces of all nine tailed beasts back. With her best friends and siblings in all but blood returned to her side, everything had been looking up. The Elemental Nations were one.

Then _**She**_ came. She used her third son to betray the alive Madara and Obito to take control of the Juubi Jinchuuriki. To _transform _it into herself.

Kaguya Otsutsuki was released.

The mother of chakra.

Her will to take back all of the chakra after her sons' betrayals, was terrifyingly strong.

Team 7 was almost strong enough to seal her away. They had been so close.

Sakura knocked Kaguya's head down so she couldn't escape the incoming hands of Naruto and Sasuke. But the Goddess shot her Ash-Bone into the Pinkette's stomach, distracting both Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke and Naruto barely were able to escape after Kaguya had taken advantage of their distraction.

Retreat had been their only option by then. They couldn't focus. Naruto couldn't focus. Her tears blinding her. She'd just lost her sister and best friend.

Kakashi and Sasuke used their chakra to pinpoint their original dimension and escaped to seek help from whatever forces still remained.

It wasn't enough.

Kaguya followed them back. Sasuke and Naruto attacked the Goddess in their rage. Kakashi right beside them.

They fought. They watched their fellow Shinobi perish when they needed rest. Finally, they ran.

Running from a Goddess was pointless. They all knew it.

They were toyed with by the Goddess for years. Letting her grandson's reincarnations watch as their fellow comrades fell one by one.

To everyone's -that remained- surprise, it was Sasuke that kept Naruto from falling apart. Especially when their beloved sensei was taken from them.

In keeping his sister from falling completely apart, he tasked her with learning from the reanimated Hokages. Especially the Niidaime and Yondaime.

Naruto understood what he was doing. It was a distraction. But it was another tool. Fuuinjutsu. Sealing.

They needed to trap the Mother of Chakra and her bastard son. Hagoromo's Yin and Yang chakra wasn't enough. They needed to trap them both to even begin to seal them away.

Decades of Sealing was taught over those few short years. The Niidaime and Yondaime being able to almost keep up with Naruto's Shadow clones.

No one but Naruto knew about the side project that she was theorizing. It was crazy. It was impossible. It was a last resort. She couldn't even test it.

Didn't mean she didn't have her shadow clones cover her in blood and chakra infused ink with the completed Fuuinjutsu. It pulled together once done to a single sealing mark. A mark that rested over Naruto's heart. A single Uzumaki Spiral.

She wasn't known as an unpredictable Ninja for no reason.

While Naruto had put it on her body as a last resort, she never thought she'd have to use it. She still had Sasuke. They both still had the Six Path's Chakra.

Until She didn't have Sasuke anymore.

He took a hit for her. One that still blasted them both far from the battle.

It was only them left. Them and the reanimations. Orochimaru switching control over to Naruto long before he died protecting Tsunade.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. Half his body torn to shreds. A hole in his chest. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Spinning lazily up at her as she held his bloody body.

Her vision blurred. Tears finally fell for the first time in years. Her left hand burned as it held his left hand, but she didn't notice. All she could see was Sasuke's eyes. The regret in them. The apology in them. The love in them.

"Gomen." Sasuke whispered as his red eyes became glassy. "Gomen, Naruto."

Her tears fell onto his face.

"Teme." She whispered through her tight voice. Red eyes stopped spinning as his Sharingan turned off. Deep coal eyes looked at her before softening for the first time.

"Gomen." He whispered again, throat working. Naruto understood what he still couldn't say.

So, pulling on a mask that was familiar to her as it was her own skin, she smiled down at him brightly and softly.

"All's forgiven Teme. Give Sakura a hug for me?"

Coal eyes slowly dimmed. "Hai."

"Tell her that I'll fix it." Naruto choked.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto watched as for the first and last time she saw his smirk turned into a real smile.

"We believe in you." He whispered. "you're the strongest of us all." He said as his face became peaceful. "It why everyone fell for you. It's why I fell for you." He said still smiling. "I was just too blinded to see."

Naruto sobbed as she rested her head against his forehead. "Teme." She whispered. "You can't leave me after that."

Pressure gently rested against her forehead when she sat back again. She glanced up to see his bare left hand poking two fingers against her forehead.

"Unpredictable Knuckled-headed woman." He whispered. "Never forget who you are."

"I wont." She promised.

Sasuke's hand dropped. "Promise to move forward."

Naruto's throat tightened. "How?"

Sasuke smiled at her again. "You'll know." Naruto watched as the light left his eyes. Sobs choked her. Her body shook, trembled, before she took everything she was feeling and shoving it far down into a box. Locking it away.

She felt the worry from within her. The parts of the nine tailed beasts within her worried about their father's successor.

Naruto looked to her left hand and saw what she had already felt. Sasuke had given her the last of the Sage's chakra. She now had both Sun and Moon. Yin and Yang.

Closing her eyes, Naruto meditated to slow her breathing down. She couldn't be emotional.

"There you are." A long hated voice hissed from behind her a few minutes later.

She didn't even turn to acknowledge the Will of Kaguya. Instead she reached forward and destroyed Sasuke's eyes. Standing she finally turned with deadened eyes to look at Black Zetsu.

His golden eyes narrowed at her even as a creepy smile slipped on his two toned face. The white Zetsu it had attached to, being the only thing keeping the shadow standing.

"Where is your mother?" Naruto asked. Her voice almost monotone.

"She'll be here shortly to finish you off. Then she will be able to start the world anew."

"I don't think so." Naruto said. Suddenly she was gone.

Zetsu's eyes widened at the empty space. He couldn't even register that she was now standing beside him until he was already flying through the air.

He was caught in an iron grip before he was in immense pain. He screamed as he saw a truth seeker pinning him down.

"_NO!"_ The two toned creature screamed. Naruto ignored him. She could feel the approaching Goddess.

Life did not matter to her anymore.

She fought. She battled. She won.

The Goddess was sealed after three straight days of Naruto's fighting, trapping, and maneuvering the Goddess into a paralysis seal. A massive one. One that was controlled by all the deceased Kage's in their reanimations. She's sent clones to grab White Zetsus to follow Kabuto's completed theory for the Edo Tensai. Every Kage from the Five Main Elemental nations powered the seal. Naruto used that split second to seal the Goddess finally, after too many years of bloodshed.

When the earth finally settled after sealing the Goddess and her Will into a new moon, Naruto stared at the land around her. She thanked the Kage's of the other nations and released them. She let her Kage's stay for a bit longer at their requests.

It took her only a matter of days to bury the dead with all her clones and the Konoha Five Kage's assistance.

Naruto sat atop the destroyed Hokage mountain with the Kage's at her back. She listened to Hashirama and Tobirama chat about their youth. She listened to Hiruzen and Tsunade chat about their years.

She let her head rest of her father's shoulder as he told her about his and her mother's academy days.

Naruto listened to the quiet surrounding her. She hated it. She wanted to change it.

Standing, she looked over the rubble that once used to be Konoha. Lifting her right arm, she looked at the control seal for the Edo Tensai.

"Naruto?" a far too familiar voice said.

Naruto turned to look over her shoulder at the five Kages behind her. Her long blonde hair blew against the wind as her blue eyes landed on warm brown ones of the other female blonde.

"Yes baa-chan?"

Tsunade really looked at her godsdaughter and felt her lips lift into a smile. She knew that spark in those cerulean eyes.

"Be careful." She said instead of her inquiry on how she was doing.

Naruto raised a sleek blonde brow at her. "You're placing your bets on me Baa-chan?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Nah, my luck isn't that good." She then gently flicked the twenty year old's forehead. "but yours is."

Naruto for the first time in days, gave a soft smile. "Thanks."

"Naru-chan?" Naruto looked to Minato's warm blues and fell into his hug. "You forget that I'm your father and a Seal Master. You can't hide it from me."

Naruto chuckled softly. "I never expected to use it. It was just a last resort."

"Destroy it when you arrive." Tobirama said firmly. "The consequences of someone getting ahold of that knowledge would be fatal."

Naruto nodded to the white haired Hokage. She paused for a moment as she listened to the nine beasts in her mind speak with her.

"The Bijuu said that they can seal away that memory for me. I'll know it's there, but only they will be able to have the power to unlock it."

Tobirama nodded and surprised her by patting her head.

"You are an amazing Kunoichi. Do not forget what you fight for." He stepped back and Hashirama suddenly pulled her into a hug, lifting the shorter girl into the air.

"Stay strong Naruto-san. You are a true example of the Will of Fire." He set her down with a bright smile.

Naruto nodded and stepped back. Drawing blood, she ran it down the Edo Tensai and released the last five Kage's from the jutsu.

She met Hiruzen's spiritual eyes. "I will always be proud of you." He said before disappearing with the other four.

Naruto felt her eyes sting. She felt alone, but the warmth of nine different chakras flushed through her system, reminding her that she wasn't.

Activating her sixth path's mode, she took a step towards her clan's home, and flashed away from Konoha.

She didn't know how her seal would work, but the last place she wanted to be nea, was Konoha.

A few hours later she skidded to a halt. Instead of Ruins covered in fresh blood like Konoha, it was now old ruins of her clan's origin.

Her body shuddered as she felt the island for the first time. Her father's stories of her mother's descriptions of Uzushio were correct.

The island almost felt alive. She could feel the seals beneath her feet. They hummed with old faded chakra. Nothing dangerous that she could tell.

Heading to the village center, she found a broken fountain-dried up from decades of unused- and sat down on the edge. Getting into her meditative pose, she spoke with her remaining friends and partners for the possibly last time. They wished her luck and to find them once again in the past. They would leave their memories sealed for her to pass onto their counterparts. She would need the allies if they didn't come with her already.

Focusing back on her own body, she gathered her chakra, the Bijuu chakra, and the sage chakra resting in both her hands. Focusing it on the spiral on her chest, she activated the seal. Her body burned. Her mind screamed in protest, but she did not let out a sound. She held onto her friends as the chakra and Fuuin pulled at them. Her only thought? To go back to the past. To the beginning of the end.

She got her wish. Just maybe a bit further than expected...

**A/N**

**Please leave a review on if I should continue this story. I'm not positive if I like it or if I have a good idea going on. While i love reading timetravel Fic from Naruto, i don't want to write something that's completely out of range from Canon. This is also not the Main story i'm working on. Rewind is my priority as i have most of it laid out for upcoming chapters. This one, not as much. So please let me know if i should continue this or pull it down.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Mito walked with her father through the village. A content smile on her face. Things were going well for the clan. The senju were still their allies. She was to be married to Hashirama in a year now. And with Hashirama and Madara now clan heads, the battles between the two were finally dying down. I didn't mean the two clans hated each other any less. But it was progress for her indends dreams of peace.

"Mito-chan. You're daydreaming again." Her father, Village leader and Clan head chided gently.

Mito blushed but smiled up at her father. "Gomen'nasai Tou-san, I was thinking of the peace that Hashirama seemed to be close to achieving."

Arata Uzumaki chuckled down at his eldest. "That he is. I didn't believe the boy at first. But slowly I can see the change. He's a good man for you. He's strong too. I have faith in his ability to protect you-" Arata froze as did every clan and village member on their island.

"Tou-san? W-what is that?" Mito whispered as the hairs rose on her arms.

"Nothing good." He said firmly and pushed her back towards their home. "Go back to the house. Take your sisters and brothers to the shelters."

"Tou-"

"Now Mito!" he ordered and stormed off to meet the other Shinobi of their clan.

Dead center of their village, the elite of the shinobi of the Uzumaki clan gathered in defensive positions as the air compressed with a massive chakra signature.

In a blinding flash of light, a figure appeared. Long blonde hair, Fuuinjutsu covering her skin, Golden eyes with cross pupils, ten long golden furred tails swishing behind her.

The Seal Masters prepared for an attack from the unknown woman, but instead her eyes rolled up into her skull and she fell over to the side.

No one moved for a few moments. Arata slowly relaxed and moved to the unconscious woman first. Checking for a heartbeat, he found her alive. Unconscious but alive. He also watched as the seals disappeared from her skin before he could finish inspecting them. Only one seal remained that he could feel pulsing with power. It helped that she was barely dressed. Only black pants and wrappings covered her chest. It allowed him to see the seal on her stomach. A containment seal of some sort. He frowned at it. He could see that it was Uzumaki based.

"Get her to the Healers. Also get me all the chakra repressing seals we have." Arata would get the answers he sought. Once the blonde woman woke of course.

Naruto was busy in her unconscious state. She'd felt the Jutsu complete. She felt herself surrounded by many people with powerful reserves. They she felt the Bijuus within her _Expand._

They yanked her into the seal and she watched as they _grew._

Kurama and Gyuki explained that instead of them leaving her, she had just pulled them all into her. Naruto blinked before bursting out laughing at that implication.

She was the Bloody Juubi.

She was corrected a moment later by Matatabi. Since they were not combined into one husk, they were still nine. Naruto just sighed and climbed onto Kurama's head. After listening to the nine Bijuu bicker among themselves, as she absently pet Kurama's fur, she let herself think.

Where and whenever she ended up, she would need a new name.

"**Juko**." Kurama said softly just for her, listening to her wandering thoughts.

She smiled as she laid down, face first into his fur.

"Ah? Why?"

"**It means longevity and peace. You strive for lasting peace. It fits as much as your birth name once did.**"

Naruto-Now Juko smiled against him. "Thank you for renaming me. It means the most coming from you."

Kurama humped and ignored the burning of his furred cheeks and the swelling in his chest.

Together they listened to their Bijuu siblings bickering. They all knew they were chakra exhausted and had nothing better to do until at least Juko's chakra returned. They also agreed that they would have to slowly allow their own chakra to expand Juko's coils to accommodate the new reserves she would have.

Closing her eyes, Juko fell asleep listening to the siblings bicker even as Kurama's barely noticeable purrs lulled her to sleep.

Mito stared at the blonde woman. It had been six months since she had appeared in their village. Everyone was wary of her. Even now, her signature was larger than all of their clan's combined. And the woman was unconscious.

While her signature was massive, it was surprising warm. Like the sun. Mito loving sitting in her room just basking in the feel of her chakra. It was so soothing. Her father didn't like her and her siblings near the unknown woman, but Mito didn't agree with him that she could be bad. Her chakra was just too good.

What was the most surprising was that even though she had been in a coma for six months, the woman showed no signs of such degeneration. She didn't look malnourished, and the stasis seals were pointless. Not to mention the suppressors. Nothing worked on her. Mito hid a snort at that. Her father, a Grand Seal Master, couldn't seal away one woman's chakra. It was amazing to see him fume about it.

Especially since she had an Uzumaki seal on her stomach. One that her and her father had only thought about. The woman's was different though. While Uzumaki based, it looked to be altered to merge whatever the woman held, to her own chakra. Whatever the strange woman held, had yet to leave the _Open_ seal. Yes, Open. Her father didn't know that part. Mito kept that to herself. She was curious on why this strange woman had an altered and open Bijuu seal on her stomach. Yet there was no trace of the bijuu chakra emitting from it.

Mito was enjoying tea in the healing room of the blonde woman, practicing her own theory for her next level in Seal Master. The cup froze at her lips when suddenly, the warm feeling of chakra was gone. Completely. Her eyes slid up to the blonde woman to see her eyes still shut, her breathing still even, and her body motionless.

Setting her cup back on the tray beside her cushion, Mito hummed as she looked the blonde over more closely.

"If you are awake, you are in no danger as long as you do not threaten me."

The blonde's head turned on the futon as her eyes finally opened. Mito was a little surprised to find bright blue eyes like the ocean surrounding their island, looking at her. Instead of normal pupils, they were slitted. But they were not the goldened and crossed eyes her father had seen all those months ago.

Mito saw caution and confusion in those eyes.

"Hello, I am Uzumaki Mito. You have been asleep in a coma for six months after your strange arrival on our island."

Cat like blue eyes widened in surprise before all emotions fled from them.

Internally Juko was trying not to panic. She'd gone _SO _far back. Possibly too far back. She tried to figure out if her interference now would really change things for her precious people in a hundred years or so.

"Do you know who you are?" Mito asked with sharp violet eyes.

"J-Juko." Juko whispered through her dry throat. Mito got up and provided her with some water.

"Clan name?"

"Uzumaki." Juko whispered. She was never going to deny her family name.

Mito's eyes hardened. "I find it hard to believe that. You do not have our features, we have no Blonde Uzumakis. While your chakra is similar in size, it is strangely much larger than any of our clansmen."

Juko gave a hesitant smile. "Uzumaki mother. Namikaze Father." She whispered fighting her exhaustion.

"I've never heard of the Namikaze clan."

Juko gave a short laugh. "not clan."

"Hmm." Mito pondered curiously even as she read the exhaustion in the woman's eyes, but there was no lie in them. "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

Mito's eyes widened. She barely looked sixteen. She concluded that it must be the Uzumaki genes she says she has.

"What seal did you perform to arrive in the middle of our village? And why?"

Juko's eyes darkened as her chakra flashed with agony. Mito winced as her senses picked up on it.

"Gone. All Gone." She mumbled. "Last resort. Start over." She mumbled before blue eyes closed once again.

Juko let herself succumb to the exhaustion so she could discuss her new predicament with the Bijuu. They needed to figure out a plan. If she could get them to stop bickering like children first.

Mito sighed as she felt her father's chakra finally arrive to the secured room.

"Why didn't you let someone know she woke?" he demanded as he looked them both over.

"She only moved her head and was barely awake long enough to answer some basic questions."

"Oh?"

"Hm." Mito responded. "Uzumaki Juko, born of an Uzumaki mother, Namikaze Father. Twenty years old. When asked about the seal the blonde spoke of something being all gone and it being a last resort. Then something about Starting over. She still suffering from massive chakra exhaustion. It's a miracle that she's alive, let alone still alive on such low chakra reserves, well low for her, for months."

Arata sighed and rubbed his temple. "Mito, please don't interrogate the stranger alone again."

Mito beamed at her father. "Of course not."

Arata rolled his eyes, knowing far too well that his eldest would ignore his order.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

_One year later_,

Madara sat across from Hashirama. His fingers twitched at having to wait for his once friend to speak.

"Izuna will not allow me to heal him." Hashirama stated what they both already knew. What Madara had asked of his friend a few moments before, was against his brother's wishes. But Hashirama almost knew Izuna as well as Madara even if they've only met on the battlefield.

"His infection is getting worse Hashirama. I'll lose him at this rate!" Madara said, trying his best to not shout.

Hashirama's gaze finally met Madara's. There was a calculated glint in it.

"I know of someone that could help. She is no healer though. And has been kept secret for this reason."

"If she's not a healer than how can she help!" Madara lost his patience.

"She's a very rare and gifted Uzumaki. A cousin of Mito's. Her skills and presence is hidden even from me. I only got to meet her at my wedding. Even then it was a short greeting. I've seen her barely a handful since."

Madara's glare eased up in his friend. "Can she save him?" He asked once again.

"I can ask. That is all I can promise you Madara as even I do not know where her skills lie."

"It's better than Izuna being dead without trying." The Uchiha compromised. "How long?"

Hashirama smiled at his friend. "She's here visiting Mito. I can send a runner to go ask."

Twenty minutes later Mito entered the tea room and sat beside her husband. Her violet eyes bore into her husband's pleasing brown eyes. Mito sighed and her gaze moved to Madara.

"If your brother is willing to let an Uzumaki help him, she will do what she can."

The tension in Madara's shoulders eased at her words. He lowered his head in a small respectfully bow to the Uzumaki Princess. "Thank you."

Thirty minutes later Madara and his escorts waited at the Senju Gates for their guest. Madara's finger tapped restlessly against his armor.

Hashirama smiled sadly at his friend. "They are on their way. Patience my friend."

"Izuna is in pain and getting worse." He spat. "What is taking them so long?"

Hashirama opened his mouth to answer but the small party stiffened when a small flicker of chakra flared behind all of them.

Madara and Hashirama turned to find Mito wobbling on her feet as she clutched to the Kimono sleeve of the figure beside her.

"Kami, Juko. You know I hate that damned jutsu." The Uzumaki Princess hissed.

Madara could only see the hint of a smile under the hood of the cloak the woman wore over her Kimono. Nothing above her mouth could be seen. It was covered in shadows. It was broad daylight. How was- _seals_. He answered himself before the question was fully formed.

The woman was shorter than Mito.

A respectful tilt of her head was all she gave him. "Madara-sama. Shall we?"

She held out a small golden tanned hand. Mito groaned but took her elbow again. Hashirama chuckled and grabbed the outstretched arm. Her long fingers wiggled as a smirk played on her lips.

"Take my hand." Madara felt his stomach flip at her voice. He didn't realize he took her hand until he felt warm soft skin against his calloused and scarred ones. Suddenly in a flash of yellow, they were gone.

The Senju guards chuckled and told the Uchihas to return home. Their clan head was already there. The two guards shared a surprised look before bolting back for their compound.

Madara jerked away from the group and stumbled for purchase. With a groan he gave up and collapsed to the floor.

"What in kami name was that?" He groaned as his stomach flipped and threatened to empty.

Mito gagged before running from the room. Two trips in a row did not please her stomach at all.

Madara glared when he saw Hashirama still standing completely unaffected.

Hashirama shrugged. "Tobi made a technique similar. I'm used to it. Mito hates it." He grinned.

"Aniki?" A weak voice whispered. Madara turned to see Izuna staring at them confused from his futon.

The cloaked woman walked passed Madara's recovering form to kneel beside Izuna.

"Will you let go of you pride to allow me to help you?" She asked firmly.

Izuna's tired eyes flashed to Madara. "What did you do?"

A tanned hand snapped out and jerked Izuna's gaze back to the shadowed ones of the woman. "Answer me." She demanded.

Madara got up at Hashirama's hand and went to stand by his brother's side but Hashirama held him back.

Madara didn't know what she did but Izuna's eyes widened as they stayed on the woman before he blushed scarlet.

"O-okay." He whispered like a child.

A pat to his cheek and his face was released.

"Lay back." Still mesmerized, Izuna did as told. The woman held out her right hand and laid it right over Izuna's injury.

Suddenly pure chakra just pulsed. Izuna gasped. Madara's eyes widened. Hashirama smiled excitedly. Every time he's felt her chakra, it was amazing each time.

Madara couldn't believe what he just felt. Now that it was gone he realized that he couldn't feel the woman's chakra. Had he before? How could he miss such a thing?

The woman stood and turned to Madara, her face still shadowed.

"He's fine. He still needs to take it easy for a few weeks." Izuna was sitting up scrambling to take off the bandages to see that he was in fact, fine. Only a pink scar remained.

Madara's jaw dropped. "Just like that?"

A small smile graced her pink bow lips. "Hai. Just like that."

"Marry me?" Izuna called from the futon.

Everyone looked back to see him smiling like a smitten boy.

A husky chuckle filled the air. "Thank you, but I'm not looking to be courted for a while."

Izuna pouted. Hashirama laughed. Madara pinched the bridge of his nose.

Mito snickered from the doorway. "Charm another one Juko?"

Juko huffed. "Mito, stop teasing."

The redhead grinned like a fox. "Never."

Juko rolled her eyes, not that anyone could see her do so. But Mito could image it. It had happened plenty of times over the past year as their friendship grew stronger.

Madara cleared his voice and tried to look into the shadowed hood where he believed the woman's eyes were.

"As thanks from my brother and I, would you join us for dinner?"

Juko hummed as her head tilted towards Hashirama.

"Not tonight. Instead I believe you two have an alliance to discuss and a village to draw out."

Madara blinked and looked to Hashirama. He beamed.

"That we do! Come Madara, we've postponed this for far too long and it almost cost us our brothers."

Madara and Izuna don't see the strange Uzumaki again. Not until after their clans have moved to their new home a Village hidden in the leaves.

Mito tells them that the strange Uzumaki grew up away from Uzushio and was making up for lost time.

Izuna pouted. Madara longed to unravel the mysterious Uzumaki. He wasn't alone in that thought.

While Tobirama had seen her more, he'd never actually _seen _her. Only the Uzumaki have seen past her shadows.

A year after the village is built, she finally visits. Izuna is running all over to get a look for his crush.

Madara keeps his eyes on Tobirama, he was the best sensor in the village. He may not like the Senju, but Juko had gotten Tobirama to apologize to both Uchiha brothers. Madara had surprisingly found himself willing to forgive. Hashirama would have done the same in his position. That and he didn't want to upset the Strange Uzumaki Juko by not forgiving the Senju. Madara would never admit that he was smitten with the Mysterious Uzumaki as well.

While he still didn't like the man, it didn't mean that they didn't agree on a few points. They were both logical men. They also both had insufferable brothers.

From Tobirama's glare, Madara knew the woman had suppressed her chakra to nothing again. Madara's glare matched the Senju's.

Too bad they were in a meeting with the other new clan heads of Konoha. Hashirama elbowed them both to stop glaring.

"I know she's here." Tobirama said firmly looking at his Elder Brother. "Her chakra flared with her arrival but disappeared just as quickly."

Hashirama sighed. Madara grunted. Izuna pouted, having to stop his search for their meeting. Mito rolled her eyes from where she sat with some of the other clan wives.

"Who do you speak of Tobirama-dono?" Nara Shikaro asked. The Yamanaka and Akimichi Clans heads looking interested as well. Sarutobi Sasuke right with them.

Mito spoke for the village heads. "Uzumaki Juko. My cousin. She aided in bringing the clans together for peace after healing Izuna."

Eyes widened at the news.

"I have done nothing that they were not already on the path to doing themselves." A melodic voice said appearing at Mito's side.

Mito only startled a bit, used to her cousin's jutsu and hidden chakra when in presence of non-Uzumaki's. The other wives squeaked or yelped startled. The new clan heads stiffened. She sat there, with no chakra. _Impossible_, they all though.

All but the Nara. He took in her cloaked form, slight frame, and easily repressed chakra signature, and put together a puzzle that has been the talk of the clans across the elemental nations for the past two years.

"So you are an Uzumaki." Shikaro stated. Shadowed features tilted to the Shadow Clan head. The irony wasn't missed by Shikaro that he couldn't see into her shadows.

"Hai Nara-dono."

"Would you perhaps also be the same Mysterious Kunoichi that is low cost to hire for civilians with low funds? The same Kunoichi that has been keeping the death toll between clans down?"

The room froze. There had been a rumor of a strong Kunoichi protecting civilians that couldn't afford regular clan costs. The Kunoichi had also interfered in Many clan skirmishes. She'd made enemies and allies alike in all Nations. Including all those present in the room.

A foxy smirk lifted her lips.

"Leave it to the Nara." She saluted her sake cup to him. "Took you two minutes to piece that together, when no one has over the years."

"Word travels when there is a common opposition." He retorts.

"I'm aware." Juko smirks.

"Word also has that you've been seen at multiple places at the same time." He quirks a challenging brow.

A foxy grin lifted the lips of Juko. "Clones are marvelous things."

A few people choked. Tobirama huffed.

"Are you a shadow clone as well?" The irate Senju growled.

"Nope. I'm just here for the booze and to watch history unfold." She lifted her cup to the new clan heads. "Welcome to Konoha, where the Will of Fire burns strong."

Hashirama bursts out laughing and smiles at Juko's shadowed form. "Well said Juko!" He lifts his own cup. "To a new beginning, new friends, new allies!"

"To a brighter future." Juko adds softly. Only Mito hears as the others are already cheering to Hashirama's toast.

Mito gives Juko a look. While she has learned much about her strange friend over the past two years, she is still a mystery. But she never outright lies. She avoids the truth by deflecting or goes silent. While that hasn't built the best trust with Mito's father, he also respects her.

Juko has been nothing but kind and eager to learn. Her Uzumaki blood had been proven through tests and she has even willingly helped out the village when she had nothing to gain. She's always a hit with the children.

Uzushio was prospering better than ever. The beautiful buildings were carved with beautiful seals as before, but even more were added with Juko's strange chakra and everyone could feel it. They could feel when Uzushio sang at the feel of the woman's strange chakras. Yes, Chakras as in more than one. While her main was bright like the sun, it could also be dampened to call upon other chakra. More volatile chakra in some instances, but the beauty that those strange chakras could do, negated they malice that laced them. Mito could also feel that Malice diminishing from the few strange chakras that she has shown over the years. Like she was purifying it. Mito didn't completely understand, but knew that her friend was special.

Juko stayed in the village for a few years to everyone's surprise. The strangest part was that you could only see her when visiting her home in the Senju Compound or later the smaller Uzumaki Compound. Otherwise, her chakra was too well hidden, scent untraceable.

The rowdy Matriarch and clan head of the Inuzuka Clan had already tried to track the interesting woman down. They wanted a fight after losing during a brawl before the village was formed. Juko had politely declined and couldn't be tracked down for days.

Izuna and Madara both tried to persuade her into courtship. Tobirama even tried to once.

Then the white haired man had tried to make her take Hashirama's hat when the Senju head had complained about paperwork and disappeared to pout for a few days.

Juko had just sat in the office watching Tobirama work with a smirk. Face still shadowed. When another two days had passed with Hashirama avidly avoiding Tobirama, Madara, and Izuna; Tobirama practically begged Juko to find him. Especially since Mito was back home preparing a few Uzumaki to return with her for the duration of her pregnancy.

Juko's hooded face finally looked to the exhausted Senju and smirked.

With a snap Hashirama was suddenly standing in the office. His eyes widened and he looked over at Juko.

"You've had a seal on me this entire time?"

Tobirama wanted to snarl at her, but couldn't. Instead, he tackled his brother, wrestled him into the Man's Hokage chair, and bound him there with a seal of his own. Hashirama pouted and cried fake tears.

Tobirama huffed and looked to Juko to see her snickering behind her hand. Tobirama rolled his eyes at the strange uzumaki.

He instead offered his hand to her and offered to treat her to lunch as a reward for finding his wayward brother. Juko of course accepted. They had all learned over the years that the best way to appease the strange Juko was through her stomach.

Years passed in peace. More villages were created to Copy Konoha. But Konoha was strong. With all their clans joined together, supported by their Shinobi force and Civilians keeping the village running, they were the strongest Hidden Village.

And people fear strong opponents. Konoha, with the help of Uzushio fought against the nations that attacked it. Hashirama hated it. Hated the young lives that had to be trained quicker, better, to aid in the homefront.

But between Hashirama, Madara, Izuna, and Tobirama, the battles were in Konoha and Uzushio's favor. The Hokage and his brothers by blood and choice were easily able to leave the village. No one understood how they could leave it unprotected. But a few of the clan heads did.

Juko Uzumaki was the temporary Hokage while the four leaders were gone. Mito on her right with Tsubarama playing at her feet and Tomiko on the sling across her chest.

Clan heads, Jounins, Chuunins, and even Genins, would just smile when they walked in to see the mysterious Uzumaki with Tomiko strapped across her chest instead of Mito's most of the time. It was that or Tsubarama sitting on the Uzumaki's lap.

Since her stay in Konoha, many Uzumaki had chosen to move to Konoha and support their Princess and protector.

Juko knew she'd already changed history. She'd also noticed over the years that she wasn't aging. It _ached_ to know that she might out live her new friends. The Bijuu had already theorized that their full presence in her with both halves of the six path's chakra were the possible reasons. Them mixing with her Uzumaki longevity genes.

Juko watched the war rage on for another few years, her heart aching with every live lost.

She couldn't do it anymore. She can't just sit back and watch as ancestors of her friends and family were taken away.

Juko stood up after the last ANBU had reported from the front lines where their boys were fighting.

Mito looked up from her temporary desk. Her Son and Daughter back home with their visiting grandfather. Mito's uncle stepping up at Temporary Clan Head and Uzukage in his absence.

Mito's sharp eyes watched as Juko pulled back the hood and removed it.

"Juko?" She asked sharply.

Slittled blue eyes moved to Mito. "I can't stay here any longer. I can't sit back and watch this anymore."

Mito's beautiful violet eyes held her friend's strange blue ones before smiling understandingly.

"Be careful." She said softly.

Juko nodded and with a sigh, the seal covering her in her permanent henge, disappeared.

Ten Golden tails appeared behind Juko. Her pristine Kimono gave away to reveal that she was always dressed for combat. Black shinobi leggings disappeared into black shinobi sandals. A Burnt orange Yukata sleeveless top was wrapped around her and hung loosely around her thighs, parted up to the black Obi around her waist. The Uzumaki Spiral headband dead center on her obi. Her weapons pouch strapped to her right leg, and spare pouch on her lower back just beneath her obi. Seals decorated up and down both her arms. Black with ink and dried blood. They hummed with power. Juko had not wasted any of her time on Uzushio.

Juko stood as an impressive figure of deadly beauty. Her golden features only tanned over the years at Uzushio's shore. Ocean blue eyes were still slitted, as her cheeks were still marked with her six whiskers. Long golden blond hair, was pulled back by braids, only the chin length bangs highlighting her face. The long strands fell down her back twisting and curling over itself. Sebon weaved into their plaited locks. The entire length met up at the top of Juko's head in a high tail where two Beautiful blue kanzashis rested. Two silver bells hung off bright red string and chimed softly, after Juko moved.

Juko activated one of the storage seals, and a beautiful black Naginata with a shimmering blue blade appeared in her hand. Only looking close would one be able to see the seals carved into the staff of the Naginata.

_This._ is who Juko was. Kunoichi of Uzushio. Protector of Konoha. Mito smiled as she realized that her friend was finally ready.

Blue eyes met Violet. Mito nodded and Juko smirked a foxy look.

Juko left the office with an air of power as her chakra rose up to greet her warmly.

Shinobi and civilians watched as the woman walked through the village.

Clan heads stopped and stared, slowly coming to a realization on who this was. The Mysterious Uzumaki, finally unveiled.

At the gates, Juko kneeled long enough to put up a protective barrier to allow only the many chakra signatures she'd memorized over the years in Konoha, back in. At least until she returned to deactivate it.

She met the gaze of the stunned gate guards.

"I will return." She said simply before vanishing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

Madara felt the exhaustion through his body. He knew Hashirama felt it too. They'd been at it for days straight. Only breaking long enough for Tobirama and Izuna to take their place.

Iwa, Kumo, and Suna were pains in their asses. They just kept coming.

"Madara." Hashirama huffed as they stood back to back during the short lull in the battle.

"We'll survive. We've come too far." Madara snarled even as more Kumo and Iwa nin came at them from either side.

The legendary figures straightened and prepared for another long battle.

Instead a bright yellow flash filled the clearing. There in the middle stood a blonde Kunoichi. Naginata in hand, hair up in a high tail, but multiple braids twisting down her back, shimmering with hidden weapons. Her battle Yukata dress was a burnt orange accented by her black pants and obi.

But that's not what had Madara and Hashirama's attention. Or that of the other enemies on the grassy plain.

No, it was the ten golden fox like tails swishing lazily behind her back, low to the ground.

She turned and whiskered cheeks were in a foxy smirk as slittled blue eyes landed on Madara and Hashirama.

"Hello boys." she grinned.

Hashirama and Madara startled at the familiar voice.

"You're getting old if you're exhausted already." She teased.

"Juko." Hashirama whispered amazed. Tobirama was suddenly at his side in a flash with Izuna.

She smirked at the newcomers.

But Madara was too busy like them to care as the feeling of her chakra washes over them. It was warm, bright, and so loving. They all felt the battle weariness leave them.

Her chakra suddenly covered the entire field.

"It's about time we ended this, ne?" she smiled and turned to her opponents. Shinobi and few Kunoichi alike that were wide eyed at the massive chakra signature before them.

"Enough blood has been shed." she called out firmly. "Return home now, or face me."

When no one moved, the air shifted and the warm feeling was gone. Instead Killing Intent slammed onto the shinobi. Madara trembled and struggled to stay on his feet. Hashirama right with him as they paled. This amount of Killing intent was unreal.

When it lifted, enemy shinobi fled, but the stupid ones charged. Juko, _moved._ Even with their Mangekyou Madara and Izuna couldn't follow her movements.

Within minutes, the entire Iwa, Kumo and Suna armies were down.

Hashirama and Tobirama just looked at her.

"They're alive." Tobirama stated surprised.

Blue slitted eyes looked back to him with a raised brow.

Hashirama chuckled. "Of course. She never said she'd kill them. Just that they would face her."

Izuna snorted and shook his head. "Alright, now you have to marry me." he called out even as the Kunoichi walked back to them, tails following behind lazily. A foxy smirk on her lips as she walked right up to Izuna.

"As beautiful of a man you are Izuna, you remind me too much of a dear friend I lost. I can only see you as a brother as he once was to me."

Izuna pouted. "Aw. Not fair."

Juko snorted and stepped back to face her other three boys. "You two are like brothers as well." She said looking at Madara and Tobirama. "So don't even think about it."

Hashirama snorted at Tobirama and Madara's glares. Glaring was better than admitting that they too were pouting.

"So you going to tell us how you have tails?" Hashirama asked grinning even as his wood clones, Tobirama's Clones and Juko's Clones went to work tying up the enemies.

Juko tapped a finger on her Naginata as she held his deep brown eyes.

"Not today. When you call for the Other Kage's to meet and have peace talks to end this stupid war, then I'll speak and provide my aide." She looked around before looking back at them. "Gentlemen, I leave the rest to you."

With a flash she was gone.

They all stared at where she had just left.

"So~" Izuna broke the silence first. "That's really not too surprising. She's always been a bit of a vixen."

To everyone's surprise, Tobirama snorted and shook his head even as he gave one of his rare smiles.

"Ah. Vixen indeed. Konoha's unpredictable Vixen."

Hashirama grinned. "That's perfect brother!"

Madara sighed but felt his lips lifting in their own smile. To know that his brother and chosen brothers were protected by their sister would always soothe his heart.

A few months later, the two Senju and two Uchiha sat at the head table in the meeting hall. The Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage and their heirs sat at their own separate tables in a haphazard circle. Tables behind them sat either their commanders or bodyguards.

Only two sat behind the four of Konoha.

Mito and a cloaked Juko.

Hashirama wore his Hokage robe and hat, but sat on even grounds with his Uchiha and Senju brothers to show their united fronts.

Once tea and food was finished, the peace talks began. What began as talking quickly rose to shouting. Mostly at Konoha and their Uzumaki allies for harboring the unknown female that had tails. They spoke about the information found on tailed beasts. How after digging that the famed beasts were missing. Had been apparently for years.

Juko finally goes to the middle of the room and the uncovering her form brings silence to the meeting hall. When the Tsuchikage stood up to shout at her for stealing the tailed beasts,he was silenced with one look and a concentrated burst of Killer Intent from Juko.

"We are gathered here to broker peace." she said calmly, releasing the grey haired man from her gaze and looked at the other leaders around her. "Not to continue war."

"Do you have one of the tailed beasts?" The surprisingly young Raikage asked.

Juko glanced at the dark haired and dark skinned young man. "You could say that, yes."

"So you stole the beasts for you own power." The Kazekage snarled. "Why does that not surprise me coming from an _Uzumaki."_ He sneered.

Sharp blue eyes snapped to the hazel of the Kazekage. A kind smile lifted Juko's lips, but a shiver went down Mito's spine. She knew that smile. Juko was pissed. Hey eyes were always the windows to her emotions.

"Kazekage-dono, you're stubborn nature and foolish ways of speaking will get you killed one day." Juko said in the sweetest voice, with the sweetest smile, but her eyes were of ice and warning of death.

The Kazekage paled a bit but smartly kept his mouth shut.

"Now if everyone would stop making assumptions, and let me speak, I can inform you as a neutral party of how these peace talks will go."

The room was silent and Juko relaxed.

"I do not hold just one tailed beast. I hold all Nine-"

Shouts of outrage came from all directions except from behind here where five sets of eyes bore into her back.

Juko hummed and wiggled a finger in her ear, effectively ignored the men in the room.

She let the malice of Kurama lash out and they all choked on their words.

Hard blues scanned the Kages and their heirs.

"Stop-" she warned low. "Interrupting me."

A few swallowed nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"I hold all Nine tailed beasts as I am the chosen successor to the Sage of the Six Paths."

A few whispers, but no one interrupted her again as she took a breath.

"I am not willing to part with my friends completely, but if the villages are willing to come to peaceful agreements, then I will split my friends chakra in two and gift it to nine individuals who I believe will treat my friends as they should be."

"You speak of the beasts like they are human." The Mizukage narrows his strange lazy eyes at her.

Juko raised a brow at him. "I've lived with at least one tailed beast in me since I was born. When the rest joined after I made friends with the first one, I learned much about them. They are not Humans, but they still feel. They still have emotions. They hated humanity when humanity forgot that the Bijuu were their protectors. Humanity has sought to destroy what is there to protect them. While they are beasts, they are not mindless. Each has their own personality. Each sees the other as a brother or sister."

She looks around the room. "Normally, being able to hold all nine in a single body is impossible. It would either destroy the Jinchuriki or it would create the Juubi."

Frowns filled the faces of the Kage. "I've seen the Juubi." Juko speaks again. "I've face it head on. That- is a mindless beast bent on destruction of the world. I never want to face it again. So I protect the nine. To ensure peace, I am willing to part with half of their chakra to individuals that are not only willing to take on the duty to protect the Bijuu, but ones that are both physically and mentally compatible with the Bijuu. If you Kages are able to come to an agreement and present children between six and twelve, I will take them away for training to become a Bijuu host. If they pass, they will have half of the Chosen Bijuu chakra sealed into them. If they don't, another will have to go through the same tests and training."

Silence reigned. "Is that acceptable? Or do you wish to see children's bodies litter the battlefield once more with your pettiness?" she snarled.

The young Raikage cleared his throat. "Kumo is willing to discuss peacefully of ending this war and possible treaties in exchange for the Bijuu's protection."

"Iwa will also take a beast." The Tsuchikage grunted. Blue eyes snapped to him.

"Be warned." Juko said firmly. "We are not weapons. Bijuu are our protectors. Their hosts are their partners and protectors in return. As hosts, we are not weapons or tools. We will protect what we treasure. We will not protect because we are ordered to. That will be strongly tested and beaten into the minds of the Host Candidates. There will be consequences if this is not how my friends and their hosts are seen."

The Tsuchikage swallowed and nodded. "We would like to have the aid of the Bijuu." he corrected.

Juko hummed and looked around. Soon everyone was in agreeance to aim for peace. She knew underneath they wanted a weapon, but she was pretty sure she could scare them into following her rules. Snorts filled her head in amusement of playing with the puny humans. Her lips twitched as she retook her seat and listened to the men bicker for the next few days on peace talks. Treaties, alliances, the works. At the end she took the floor once more and gave the Assembled Kages, a month to bring their candidates to Konoha. There she would take them away for training.

Juko walked around Konoha with her tails pulled back into her person for the next month. People put the pieces together and show her the respect they had already given. The clan heads invited her for dinners. The children sought her to play ninja with. The Clan heirs sought her hand. The latter was always driven away by her protective brothers who had taken their roles with ease.

A month flew before her eyes. Soon she stood outside Konoha gates with Shinobi ranging from six to mid teens. All from every other nation but Konoha.

She took them to an island just off the coast of Uzushio. An island Juko had created herself. A sister to Uzushio, but not as alive. Still powerful and protected, but covered in only the life of nature.

With her clones, she trained the children, teens and young adults. She tested them daily. She taught them daily on what Bijuu were, what they were to the Bijuu. She created clones and each Bijuu, minus Kurama, took possession over the special clones and Henged into smaller forms of their bodies.

They interacted with the Shinobi and Kunoichi.

Some learned that they were more than beasts. The ones that couldn't were sent away, memories sealed of what they had learned, and exchanged for someone more compatible.

The months passed as the training and tested continued to fail the Shinobi and Kunoichi.

Matatabi was first to find a suitable hosts.

Matatabi smiled sadly and said she reminded her of Yugito. The blonde Kunoichi from Kumo smiled happily up at the pretty blue cat when she was asked if she wanted to share chakra.

Juko tested the girl once more but knew she didn't need to. She could _see_ the admiration and wonder in the nine year old's eyes at the 'pretty kitty'. Juko smiled. She was an innocent one. The first Innocent one she had been sent. The others had been war torn children.

Matatabi and her new host followed Juko to the underground sealing chamber. Putting the girl under a sleeping seal, she began to work. Carefully, methodically, she sealed her first beast into a child. Matatabi sighed in Juko head at the loss of half her strength. But there was a smile on her face. She had a feeling that this was her Yugito's grandmother. The chakra was so similar to her Yugito's.

Juko smiled happily for her friend. Bringing the girl back to the surface she left a clone with her in one of the few cabins to rest. The real training would begin next. Teamwork. Chakra control.

More candidates were failed and sent back with sealed memories. New Candidates were sent in return.

Slowly but surely hosts were found for the bijuu. Each having their own opinions added in so they would get along better with their hosts. It didn't surprise her after word of Matatabi and Yumi's successful sealing, and Yumi's personality, reached the other nations. She had agreed to keep the Kages updated on the sealing and training.

The next batch of candidates after that news, had been the last.

While some were still teens and had the reserves to hold and adjust to a bijuu with Juko's special sealing, they had kind hearts.

Shukaku found himself getting along with a stubborn, bullheaded, but quiet auburn haired boy.

Sweet Isobu found a kind blue haired teen to make friends with. They were both kind souls, but Rina was also overly protective of her new turtle friend. She found Isobu adorable and when one mouthy Teen had called him ugly, she'd attacked him until Juko could seal his memories and send him home.

Son Goku had been hovering near Juko with Kokuo for most of the time.

It was when two Iwa nin replaced two bad eggs on the last batch that the two Bijuu perked up.

Two children barely six walked with one of Juko's clones. Fear evident in their eyes, but curiosity shining almost as bright.

"Roshi." Son whispered as Kokuo let out a joyful noise. "Han."

They dashed off before Juko could fully comprehend what had just happened. When the two children were tackled by the mini-for them- Bijuu. They'd yelped in fear before the Bijuu had nuzzled them and got giggling instead.

Juko smiled happily. Things would be alright.

Chomei found a sweet teenage boy with a playful personality. He was completely on board when he learned he'd be able to fly. He'd always wanted to.

Saiken found a quiet shy older teenager that reminded the slug of her own Utakata. Noboru was just more inclined to mild teasing of his new friends than Utakata ever had been.

Gyuki was last to find a partner. She knew he missed B. But they all knew they'd see their hosts again one day. Juko had promised and she never broke her promises.

Gyuki finally found an older boy with a kind smile and wicked sense of humor to partner with.

When all eight were sealed, Juko sent for Mito.

Mito joined her on her hidden island with wonder and annoyance. She knew her friend had a secret spot. This just confirmed it.

When Mito only saw Eight children with headbands from everywhere but Konoha she looked at Juko curiously.

"Kurama has been with me the longest." she explained while the other are off working on chakra control exercises with their new partners and Juko's clones. "He's a stubborn old fox. But past his gruff exterior, he can be a sweetheart. As I've told all the other Hosts, he just needs a bit of love."

Mito stared at her friend already understanding where she was going with this. "Why me? I thought only children could take them."

Juko smiled. "You are an Uzumaki. Our chakra is almost made to hold one at any young age. Also, If you ask nicely, Kurama might tell you my story. Or show you my memories. It's up to him. I'm okay with you knowing. Things are already looking bright." Juko smiled. "Now, would you like to meet the grumpy fox before the sealing?"

Mito swallows still confused, but nods. A clone pops up before it changes into a henge of a ninken sized fox with nine red tails. Red slitted eyes look Mito up and down before glancing at Juko.

She raises a brow at him. "It will be okay." she says softly. "Mito will treat you right." _This time._ Is only spoken between their connection. Like with all the Bijuu she will keep mental links with them even as they are in their new hosts. She is and always will be the bridge between Humans and Bijuu.

Kurama nodded and Juko walked away to allow the fox and Uzumaki Princess their privacy.

Another month passes. Making it a full year for her to find hosts, seal them with half of the Bijuu chakra (both a quarter Yin, a quarter Yang), and train them in chakra control and teamwork. By the end of it, they are all at least able to sync enough with their Bijuu friends to meet in the Shared Bijuu mindscape, if they needed further help.

Juko's clones escort them all home. Mito believes that the Juko with her is real as well. She isn't.

Standing before Hashirama she smiled warmly at him as Mito engulfs her children and him in hugs.

Hashirama sees her look though. Tobirama, Madara and Izuna see it as well.

They are all sitting on top the Hokage Mountain later, enjoying the setting sun when Izuna speaks. He's always been the one brave enough to break the silence.

"You're leaving." He states.

Juko smiles at him sadly. "Hai."

"Why?" Madara asks.

"I've been around Konoha for years, soon to be a decade, yet I've not aged, even for an Uzumaki. I should be showing some change, yet I'm not. I love my people, both of Konoha and of Uzushio. They are both my homes. But I can no longer work in the sunlight. It's time for me to slip into the shadows."

Hashirama laid a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. I know your past is still not something to be spoken about, but wherever you came from, I'm glad you did. You have saved so many. I can never express what that means to me. What it means to us." He says meeting Madara's gaze.

"When." Juko whispers into the wind. All four men pause. "I am leaving to disappear into the shadows, and Kurama will tell Mito soon." She pauses and closes her eyes. "It's not where. It's when."

Tobirama's jaw drops. "That's impossible."

Juko snorted. "Fuuinjutsu is crazy shit. Mix that with the chakra I had access to, and anything was possible." She looks at the stunned men around her. "Actually, Tobirama, you were one of the ones to teach me Fuuinjutsu with my father."

Tobirama jerked surprised. "What? How?"

Juko smiled sadly. "Edo Tensai is a horrible Jutsu. A forbidden one I know you are already secretly working on but have put aside since the village comes first. But you'll complete it. It's actually what saved us a few times. Without the strength of the previous Kages, we would have been wiped out much sooner."

They all paled.

Cool blue eyes slipped to Madara. "You were actually a very evil man in my time. You were one of the madmen that had been manipulated into reviving the Rabbit Goddess." she looked over to Izuna. "Izuna's death was one of the last straws. Hashirama kept you sane for a few decades, but then the clan turned against you." Her almost glowing blue eyes looked back to Madara. "You are not the madman from my time. You are a stubborn man, but you have a kind heart. One thing I've learned about Uchiha is that you are not cursed like some believe. It's because you feel too much. When you love, you love with everything you have. When you lose that, you break. Your hearts are fragile. That's why you all act out or hide behind clan pride." her smile turned gentle. "It's okay to let more people in. You have brothers by blood and choice to pick you back up."

She looked Madara and Hashirama's gazes. "Work very hard to bring the clans together. Don't let old hurt, old laws, block the clans from merging. They are stronger together than apart."

"Why are you telling us now?" Izuna looked at her so confused and amazed.

Juko smiled. "Because the future has already changed. The only thing that could ruin it is a bastard third child of the Rabbit Goddess. Her Will incarnated. It's a manipulative little shit that I've been hunting. He's slipped away every time. But I'll find him. I'll seal him away. Then no one will be able to hurt my precious people ever again." She smiled sweetly, but ice was in her eyes. Ice and old pain.

"The Bijuu?" Hashirama questioned.

"Kurama was sealed into me the day I was born, by my father. An Uchiha, my time's Madara twisted into a ball of hatred, controlled the fox to attack Konoha. My parents gave up their lives to protect me, to seal the fox, and to protect the village. With that last act, I was the last Uzumaki in Konoha. I learned later that a few others had escaped Uzushio's destruction, but it wasn't enough."

Hashirama paled once more. "Mito's home?"

Juko's eyes hardened. "I will not allow that to repeat, damn the consequences. I've already changed history as it is."

Juko let out a breath and felt the breeze of Konoha brush against her skin. While it was quiet, it wasn't the same as when she'd left her time. She could feel each and every Chakra signature beneath them. She smiled as she remembered sitting here in her future hating the silence. Hating not feeling anyone. Now there were many, and she knew they would grow.

"I want to stay." she admitted. "I do. I love Konoha. It was my home before Uzushio was. But it's time for me to take a step back and see how my changes play out." She glanced to her boys and smiled sadly. "I will miss you all."

"Will you visit?" Madara was surprisingly the one to ask.

Juko smirked. "Of course. I can't forget to tease my brothers. I'll need a vacation from the shadows every once in a while."

Hashirama grinned. "Then all we can do is wish you safe travels Juko-chan!"

Juko spluttered. "Chan?" her eyes narrowed. "Who says I'm a chan?" she glared and Hashirama backed up from the irritated kunoichi.

"But you're so adorable-."

"Run." Madara, Tobirama, and Izuna all say at the same time. They'd learned much about their sister. She was one to be feared. And not because she held all the Bijuu, but she was an Uzumaki through and through. She had a legendary temper.

Hashirama yelped and jumped off the mountain.

Juko snarled as she watched him sprint off. "GET BACK HERE HASHIBAKA!" she shouted into the wind all while grinning. She paused before leaping off and looking at her smirking boys. "By the way, we've never gotten to spar. Once I catch Hashibaka, let's have a four against one and see who buys the sake for my going away party." She gave a foxy grin. All three perked up. They've always been thwarted when wanting to spar the mysterious Uzumaki.

"Sounds fun." Izuna grinned.

"This will be a true test of our skills and a fitting farewell." Tobirama smirked and crossed his arms.

"Bring back that tree hugger so we can kick your ass." Madara gave a grin that was part snarl, part glee.

With a lazy salute, Juko disappeared with a flash.

Three heartbeats later, Hashirama's scream filled the air outside of Konoha just before an explosion shook the earth.

Madara burst out laughing before racing after them. The fight beginning. Tobirama and Izuna following behind.

The scarred land left behind from the two day spar would renamed to Vixen Valley. All four main founders had agreed to never speak of it again as they lay bruised, bloodied, and completely beaten while their chakra exhaustion pulled them unconscious. They would never speak again on how they had been beaten by her _Clone._ A clone that only had a _fraction_ of her chakra.

Mito found her husband, brother-in-law, and surrogate brothers passed out in the new valley and just shook her head at them. She was able to get from them though that her friend had already disappeared. Mito was sad, but understood. Kurama had explained to her what was going on. She'd miss her surrogate sister and friend, but Juko was right.


	5. AN

_Hello Lovelies!_

_Wanted to wish all my readers a Happy Thanksgiving!_

_May you enjoy this day to give thanks to all you hold. Family, friends, and everything we take advantage of that others may not have._

_We walk into the season of giving. _

_Take that one second to give back to someone in need. Lend a helping hand. Spend a little more time with friends and family._

_And of course,_

_Enjoy all the food you can until you pass out into a food coma ?_


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen rubbed his temples to stave off the headache that was blooming. He didn't want to open his eyes to confirm what he'd already seen. He didn't want to deal with it or with the paperwork it would bring.

But tensions were high. Their alliance with Suna was on thin ice. Iwa was still sore, twelve years later after Minato's annihilation of their armies. Kiri had been quiet after the disappearance of the Mizukage and the reign of their new Kage. A new village had sprouted out of nowhere and no proof could be found of their actual location.

Letting out a long sigh, he opened his eyes an reread the report Jiraiya had just handed to him. One of his contacts had run into a legend long since disappeared into the shadows. One Sarutobi had met thrice in his lifetime. First was when Tobirama-sensei took the hat after his brother's death. Next was when He took the hat himself when Tobirama-sensei died in battle. It hadn't even been a formal meeting. Just an understanding look between two individuals who'd lost someone precious. He hadn't seen anything but a few locks of golden hair, and bright cerulean eyes slitted like a fox. Everything else was either covered by a hooded cloak or cloth mask.

She'd given him a respectful and acknowledging bow. When he passed the hat to Minato, he didn't see her. He wondered if she hadn't approved of his choice of successor. He'd found her instead in his home later that evening, shrouded in shadows.

"You choose well." a melodic voice whispered with the evening breeze. And with the breeze she disappeared once again.

Now thirteen years later, she's been spotted only a day's travel away. Would she accept his summons?

"How accurate is this?" he asked his last remaining student. Jiraiya raised a brow at the seriousness of his sensei.

"One of my best sources. Ne, Sensei, who is this person? My contact seemed dazed by his own information."

Sarutobi sighed and lit his piped before addressing his student again. "Uzumaki Juko, She was the first Blonde Uzumaki. She was a sister in all but blood to the founding four. She was a direct cousin to Mito-sama."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

Sarutobi snorted. "I haven't the faintest clue. But despite her remarkable strength for her age, she was family to our founders. She was there when Tobirama-sensei took the hat. She saw me take the hat. She approved of Minato-kun." they both paused in a moment of pain for his dead successor. "Sensei always spoke highly of her."

Jiraiya nodded and waited his orders.

Sarutobi twitched his wrist and an ANBU dropped down. "Find Kakashi. Bring him here now. You have ten minutes. If he protests, warn him that i'll stick him on all the babysitting D-ranks i can find if he's even a minute late. That includes yourself."

"H-hai!" The boar ANBU trembled and dashed out in the quickest he'd probably ever moved. Jiraiya snorted.

"That was excessive."

"Necessary. I want you and Kakashi to find Uzumaki-sama before she gets too far away." he spoke even as he wrote on a clean new scroll with his invitation to join their ranks. He tried to not sound pleading, but he might beg if needed. Pride be damned. His sensei had _paled_ when Sarutobi asked if he had ever sparred Uzumaki Juko.

A few minutes later a huffing ANBU dragged in one Hatake by his collar, who was still reading his book. Kakashi looked up to see Sarutobi's narrowed eyes.

"D-ranks." He threatened.

Kakashi was on his feet, book away, and ramrod straight with speed rivaling his sensei prior.

"Ah, Gomen hokage-sama, i didn't realize the ANBU wasn't just going overboard."

Sarutobi sighed and tossed Jiraiya the invitation scroll with his signature and seal.

"Kakashi, you and Jiraiya are to find and escort one Uzumaki Juko to Konoha. You have three days."

"Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked one visible eyes widening.

"Hai. The original Blonde Uzumaki."

Kakashi's eye widened further. He'd heard stories from Kushinanee-san about the only Blonde Uzumaki. How she was the most powerful of them all. How she was beyond Grand seal Master. How she was the one to seal the first Nine tailed beasts.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"Now. Grab enough for the short escort and then leave."

Kakashi nodded and left in a shunshin. Jiraiya gave a small smile at his grandstudent's departure. He'd come a long way. Making him a genin sensei was probably for the best.

"Jiraiya." sarutobi called back his student's attention.

Black eyes met deep brown. "Tread Carefully. I respect Uzumaki-sama, but i do not know her personally. I cannot say how she will react."

Jiraiya nodded. "Hai sensei. We'll be careful."

"Good. Dismissed."

Jiraiya was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Ten minutes later Kakashi and Jiriaya were racing through the trees of Fire country. Eight hours later they were in the village where Jiraiya's contact had said the Uzumaki was staying.

Neither felt the shadow already on their heels.

"Ma, Jiraiya, How much do you know about this Uzumaki Juko?" he asked low to keep ears from listening in.

Jiraiya hummed in thought. "Not much honestly. There isn't much about her written down. Sensei wasn't helpful either. He respects her because the Niidaime respected her." he frowned. "Sensei said to still be careful because of this lack of information." His eyes strayed from their path to the bathhouse they were passing. "Hm, since we have a few days to find her, how about you get us a room, while i do some resea- Recon?" He said and didn't even wait for Kakashi's answer as he headed for the bathhouse.

Kakashi sighed annoyed. Ignoring his sensei's sensei, he went to the local Inn and got two rooms for them. He also checked with the front desk to see if they had anyone under Uzumaki or Blonde women.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was cloaked between the fence and bushes of the Bathhouse and looking into one of the few holes he'd made during his travels. His notebook was out and his grin was present.

Neither realized the shadow that had been following them moved to an ally and popped into smoke.

A blonde woman, her henge gone for her time soaking, slowly opened her eyes in the outdoor onsen.

"Eh…" she said softly to herself as a foxy grin lifted her lips. A small pinch had gone through her chest at her Henge Clone's memories of the Two Konoha Nin, but she'd had plenty of time to prepare. She'd spied on Konoha long enough to watch them all grow up anyways.

"So it begins." she whispered to herself as she uses some chakra to coat the outdoor bath in a thicker fog.

Her sensitive hearing could hear the perverted toad's cursing as he settled in.

Slowly she let the fog up.

Jiraiya's pencil froze as golden strands caught his gaze. Toned arms rested against the stoned edge of the bath. But that's not what caught his attention. Those arms were covered in black ink. He focused his senses more, but he couldn't sense anyone in the bath. The woman either had no chakra- impossible- or had suppressed it to nothing. Which meant that he'd found their target.

Jiraiya swallowed when she suddenly stood up. Her hair was long and while wet, looked like spun gold. He realized then that it wasn't just her arms that were covered in seals, her entire body was minus a few important areas.

His pencil fell from his fingers when she turned and a perfect figure stepped out of the bath. His nose dripped with blood even as the fog seemed to blur her upper and lower assets.

Long fingers ran through her hair, brushing it out and wringing the water from it. But as she moved, it was graceful and -_predatory-_ his mind provided as he watched her grab a towel and dry off. He couldn't stop watching as her hands moved over all that sun kissed skin.

"Did you find the target?" Kakashi spoke into his ear.

Jiraiya yelped and fell back, too mesmerized to notice Kakashi near.

Kakashi looked at the Sannin surprised. "Jiraiya?"

Husky chuckling filled the air and both men looked up to find the golden haired Uzumaki laying across the top of the bathhouse fence. Only a very small towel covering her modesty.

Kakashi's eyes widened at all the seal work even as his own nose threatened to bleed at the sight before him.

She was stunning. But what kept him from falling to his perverted ways was her facial features. She had six whiskers like another blonde he knew. But her Blue eyes were Slitted like a fox. They were also sparkling with mirth.

"Looks' like i've found myself a couple of peeping toms." her smirk turned to a foxy grin. "What shall i ever do with you two?"

Kakashi let himself slip back into his masked persona. He gave her a lazy salute. "Yo. I was just fetching Jiraiya-sama here after getting our rooms for the night. I apologize for his peeping. We're working on retraining him."

"Hm?" The blonde raised a single sleek brow at him.

Jiraiya finally stood up and bowed at the waist. "When you are ready, we would like to speak with you Uzumaki-sama. I am Jiraiya of the Sannin, Shinobi of Konoha. This is Hatake Kakashi, Elite Jounin of Konoha. We come with a message from the Hokage."

Uzumaki just glanced at him before her eyes rolled. "I'll meet you at the Inn in ten minutes."

"Hai." The two Konoha nin's chorused and suddenly the woman popped with a cloud of smoke.

Back at the Inn, Jiraiya and Kakashi sat at one of the low tables, finally getting some food instead of rations they ate on the way.

The cushion across from them suddenly was no longer empty. Both nin jumped at her sudden appearance.

Slitted blue eyes glanced between the two nin, but a waiter took her order before either could speak. She ordered a lot of food and sake and dismissed the waiter.

Sharp blue eyes looked back to the two men. She sat before them in similar attire as when she first stayed in Konoha. She didn't keep the wide Obi anymore. Instead it's a three inch wide belt was much easier to move in. A cream haori rests like a shaw over her elbows and tucked into the belt. It dipped low at the back and v's below the belt to act as a skirt. She still wore a burnt orange top, but the modern skin tight shinobi top was stitched with seals in black thread in thin strands all over it.

"You have sought me out because Hiruzen-kun has sent you?" she prompted after food and drink had been dropped off.

"Hai." Jiraiya said and handed over the scroll. "To summarize the contents, he is requesting that you join our ranks."

Juko hummed as she spun the scroll in her hands. "And to double check, this isn't another ploy to make me take the hat?"

Jiraiya and Kakashi shared a look. "Huh?" Kakashi smartly asked and wanted to slap himself.

Juko smirked. "Hashirama threw a fit one day and ran away from his duties. Tobirama had all their best shinobi looking for him while he was busy keeping the village running. Eventually the stubborn man finally let go of his pride and asked me to find his wayward brother. That was only after he tried to get me to take the seat instead of him so he could search. Hashirama had asked a few months later if i'd take the hat so he could retire. I declined. Later Tobirama had sought me out after a few years under the hat to see if i'd take it. I declined. Hiruzen hasn't made the attempt yet. I thought he'd do if after losing the fourth, but instead he stayed."

"Why don't you want to be Hokage?" Kakashi asked curious.

Blue eyes rolled. "I was temporary Hokage during the first war. I know what the position entitles. I was stuck behind that desk for three years before I hunted my four boys down and dragged them back to the village."

Both Konoha Nin's eyes widened at this. Why didn't they know of this?

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "He is not requesting you take his seat. He is only asking that you return home and help us in the coming years. Sensei is worried about the tension around the nations."

Juko hummed as she sipped her drink. Opening the scroll with one hand, she read through it and absently ate everything she'd ordered. She read the politically written letter almost begging her to come to Konoha.

Her eyes glazed over as she thought it through. Kakashi and Jiraiya here were almost at the ages she'd knew them before. Only a little younger. How old was her counterpart now?

"When was the village last attacked?" She asked absently.

Jiraiya and Kakashi shared a glance. "Twelve years ago." Kakashi answered. "Why?"

Juko sighed and closed the scroll. "I lose track of time. Konoha being attacked gives me a reference of what the date is."

"Ah." he mumbled confused.

She met their gazes and nodded. "Go get some rest. We'll leave first thing in the morning." With that she disappeared with a very small flare of chakra.

Both men sat there for a bit longer. Kakashi's gaze moved down to the empty plates and just stared.

"That went well." Jiraiya sighed.

"Hn." Kakashi grunted as something clicked in his mind. She had an Uzumaki appetite. She'd ate and drank and left. Kakashi stood. "At least we can call it mission success. Good night Jiraiya." With a swirl of leaves he left.

It took a few moments later until jiraiya squawked when the bill was handed to him. Kakashi and Juko both grinned from their respective rooms in the Inn.

Morning came swiftly and both Nin found Juko standing right outside the Inn without any signs of a bag. Instead her cream Haori had been replaced with red one trimmed in black.

"Ready to go boys?" She smirked.

"Hai." Jiraiya said covering a yawn.

"It will take eight hours to run back to the village, not including any stops." Kakashi said more diplomatically.

Juko blinked between them. "Who said anything about running?"

Shivers went down both their spines when she gave them a foxy grin.

Suddenly she was gone, and they felt pressure on their shoulders before the world spun.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Kakashi stumbled when they landed. He groaned when his stomach revolted the meager breakfast he had. Stumbling to the side, he lost his breakfast into the trashcan he spotted off to the side.

Jiraiya felt his head spinning, but used to Minato even after twelve years since his death, he felt proud when he only turned a few shades of green. The rolling of his stomach was ten times worse than anytime he traveled with Minato.

Sandaime blinked at his two Shinobi surprised before looking up into slitted blue eyes smirking at the effects of her jutsu. She had dumped them right in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Ah, that never gets old." she smirked. Blue eyes finally moved to Hiruzen. "Hiruzen." She gave a small tilt of her head as a bow. He stood and gave a deeper one.

"Uzumaki-sama. Thank you for answering my request."

Juko hummed even as she took a seat and ignored when Jiraiya moaned and slid to the floor, giving up the fight.

"I am here because Konoha is my home just as much as Uzushio is." Hiruzen contemplated her use of words. Last he knew, Uzushio had been wiped out.

Hiruzen took his seat back and let out a sigh. "I'm glad to hear that. The Uzumaki compound should still be in working order. With the seals protecting it, I can't confirm that as only Uzumaki are allowed in."

Juko snorted. "They are my seals. Stasis, preservation, and protection seals. It's still standing. I can feel the seals from here." she tilted her head and frowned. "I also feel Uzumaki chakra."

Hiruzen stiffened.

Her frown eased and a small smile lifted her lips. "Ah, I see that the Uzumaki are still protecting Kurama."

Hiruzen blinked. Kakashi and Jiraiya- resting against a wall recovering, shared a confused look. The ANBU sat confused in their shadowed spots.

"Who?"

Juko blinked and looked at Hiruzen. "Ah, sorry, only the Hosts know the names. I believe the general term is Kyuubi."

Hiruzen lit his pipe and stared at Juko as dread filled his stomach. One of his sensei's stories popping back in his head about this woman and her relationship with the Bijuu. He forced his body not to tremble.

"Yes. Our last Uzumaki holds the fox."

Juko smiled. "When can I meet her?"

Hiruzen cleared his throat. "Him. Young Naruto just made Genin. Kakashi there is his sensei. I'm sure you two can get more acquainted after we have talked more. There are a few things you need to be informed of since your last visit."

Juko just sat there staring at Hiruzen even as her eyes glazed over and she looked to the silent fox sitting up and glaring as he wouldn't meet her eyes. But she saw the twinkle of mirth in their red depths.

Kurama suddenly burst out laughing with his siblings in her mindscape. Juko pouted at them.

'_Seriously? This is the cost of me coming back? My counterpart is a boy?'_ she moans to them. They all continue to laugh at her expense.

**Well, you haven't physically visited our hosts in decades. Just checked with us instead of them to make sure we had returned to our previous hosts.** Matatabi smiled at her.

Juko pouted at the cat and ignored the other eight Bijuu laughing at her to return to the present.

"What do i need to be informed of?" She asked.

Hiruzen hummed but decided he'd try to put it off as long as possible.

"Nothing that can't wait a few days. Our first priority will be getting you settled in first and then we can get you introduced to the other Shinobi and Kunoichi."

Juko hummed suspiciously. She'd backed off from the Bijuu hosts for a reason. She wanted to see how history would play out. While the Bijuu hadn't reported any horrible abuse on their hosts, there had still been some hiccups. She sent Kurama a look in her mind and he turned away. Her suspicions grew.

Maybe hiding away on her island for so long hadn't been such a good idea. She tended to lose track of time there.

"Whatever you are keeping from me Hiruzen-" Juko said softly, but the warning was clear in her tone and eyes. "Know that i will find out."

Hiruzen sighed and nodded. Instead of speaking, he handed her paperwork for her Shinobi status and citizenship. Once complete, he handed her a hitai-ate. Her eyes softened as she looked at it and ran her fingers over the engraved leaf. She still had her original one from Iruka, her Uzushio one, and now she had her new one. She tied the headband around her neck, took her copies of her paperwork and vanished.

Jiraiya took the seat she emptied and stared holes into his Sensei. "You are avoiding talking to her about something. Why sensei?"

Hiruzen lifted his pipe back to his mouth, but Jiraiya saw his hand shaking.

"Kakashi, you are dismissed. Thank you for your hard work. Return to your team."

"Hai." Kakashi said slowly, but left Jiraiya and the Hokage to talk.

Hiruzen dismissed his ANBU as well and sealed the room. Weary brown eyes locked on Jiraiya.

"I fear that we might incur her anger once she learns how Naruto has been treated."

"What? Why? I mean i know the boy has been treated like an outcast-"

"He's been physically and mentally abused as well. Myself and his ANBU guard have done their best to stop most of it, but he'd still been treated horribly."

Jiraiya felt unease curling in him. "Why, other than being another Uzumaki, would Juko-sama be that angry?"

Hiruzen looked at his student. "I recall a story Tobirama sensei told me once. How the first war was ended by the sharing of the tailed beast power. History says that Hashirama and Mito split them between the villages, but only passed by voice was the truth ever known and only by clan heads and the Jinchuriki's that were part of the original group."

"It is said that the successor of the Rokusannin possessed all nine and split their chakra into hosts chosen by them. The firsts hosts were personally picked by the Rokusannin Successor, and even trained by them until all nine hosts and Bijuu were in sync. It was then the Hosts responsibility to train a suitable host when their time came to an end. As far as i know, only two Jinchuriki are still the originals. The Yonbi and the Gobi. The others have all changed hands or were stolen from their chosen Hosts and put into others by the Kage's choosing in some cases."

"I fear Juko's reactions because I found a Journal with Kushina's things. It was Mito-sama's journal. While she didn't speak much of Juko at her cousin's apparent request, she did speak of her partnership with Kurama. How the tailed beasts loved her cousin. How she was the one that split them to bring peace."

Jiraiya paled. "Kami. She's the Successor of the Roku-Sannin?"

Hiruzen nodded. "I'm sure her wrath will be taken on to any village that has treated the bijuu and their hosts negatively."

"She's a ticking time bomb then."

Hiruzen could only sigh. "Let's hope then that she loves this village like she said she does. Hopefully she wont react too horribly."

Jiraiya deadpanned him. "She's an Uzumaki. Don't let the blonde fool you old man."


End file.
